


A pissing contest...with more bullets

by MoriartysToyBoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartysToyBoy/pseuds/MoriartysToyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came here every week, dressed to the nines in a designer suit topped off with a gleaming pistol strapped to his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pissing contest...with more bullets

“Moran!” he barked, “You can hit a man from 2 miles away yet you can’t hit a target 30 feet away? God damn it man focus.” Sebastian Moran was the best sniper in England, arguably in the world, however it had become common knowledge that his handling of short range weapons was less than sub par. This was why he’d been sent to a shooting range and why it was now his job to educate the stubborn man how to use a hand gun. “Reload and try again. Aim for the head this time.”

_At first she’d questioned the legality of teaching a 17 year old how to shoot a gun, but after a few months of being paid a healthy sum of money to do so, she stopped that questioning quite quickly. Jim Moriarty was the best shot she’d seen in a long while, had been ever since he’d picked up a gun which wasn’t surprising seen as his father was a mob dealer...pardon her...a ‘businessman’. He came here every week, dressed to the nines in a designer suit topped off with a gleaming pistol strapped to his side. And a hefty check that she cashed into her bank account later the same day._

_Whenever there was someone else in the range, Jim would pull out his wallet and pay them to leave, but today between each reload the boy would look across and make eye contact to the other shooter, smirking evilly. She suspected he was showing off, today every shot he fired hit its target. No matter how far the target was away from him, each bullet landed dead centre into the centre of the dummy's head. It was impressive, and he knew it was._

Sebastian was growing more angsty, he was watching the man mutter under his breath and frown at the boy across the room. Another round of shots missed, which resulted in a loud ‘fuck’ being shouted and a, thankfully empty, pistol being thrown at his feet. “Why do I need to do this! I’m a fucking sniper!” Rubbing his head he sighed, “You need to do this because you’re infamous for gun handling and you can’t even fire a pistol. That’s why. Try again.”

_“Move the target back.” Jim said, twirling the gun round his finger as she slid the dummy back, rolling her eyes as he winked at the blonde. “Stop flirting and start shooting,” she snapped, leaning back against the wall and shoving her hands into her pockets, it felt like she was third wheeling._

“Moran the target isn’t over there!” he sighed exasperatedly, growing tired of the man’s stubbornness, “Right we’re done. Come back tomorrow, we’ll try again.” A pistol was slammed down, followed by ear protectors and then an angry blonde walked out the room. The instructor rolled his eyes, he wasn’t being paid enough for this.

_Removing his own protectors, Jim placed his gun away and handed the cheque to her, walking out without as much as a goodbye. Leaving her to clean up the empty shells and the rest of the mess, she groaned internally. She wasn’t being paid enough for this._

“You know, if you want a proper instructor...I could teach you?” The boy asked, leaning against the wall where Sebastian was smoking. “The idiot in there is teaching you all wrong.”

Frowning, Sebastian tapped at his cigarette, “I’m fine thanks. I don’t need help from some kid.”

Shaking his head Jim laughed, “You need all the help you can get. You can’t shoot for shit.”

“I’d like to see you use a sniper.” he snapped back.

Jim shrugged, “Your choice. If you want me to teach you fire your instructor. If you do I’ll be here tomorrow.” Turning he walked off down the road.

“But how…”

“I’ll be here tomorrow!” He called.

-

Now done with tidying he went to find Sebastian, who as expected was leant against the wall smoking. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked.

“No” the blonde replied.

“Pardon? I must remind you this is part of your Job, Moran.”

“No. You’re fired.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble


End file.
